The present invention relates to an integrated circuit device and an electronic instrument.
In recent years, an increase in resolution of a display panel provided in an electronic instrument has been demanded accompanying a widespread use of electronic instruments. Therefore, a driver circuit which drives a display panel is required to have high performance. However, since many types of circuits are necessary for a high-performance driver circuit, the circuit scale and the circuit complexity tend to be increased in proportion to an increase in resolution of a display panel. Therefore, since it is difficult to reduce the chip area of the driver circuit while maintaining the high performance or providing an additional function, manufacturing cost cannot be reduced.
A high-resolution display panel is also provided in a small electronic instrument, and high performance is demanded for its driver circuit. However, since a small electronic instrument is limited in space, the circuit scale cannot be increased to a large extent. Moreover, power consumption is increased by providing high performance. Therefore, since it is difficult to reduce the chip area and power consumption while providing high performance, a reduction in manufacturing cost or provision of an additional function is difficult.
The invention disclosed in JP-A-2001-222276 cannot solve the above-described problems.